


By Starlight

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [15]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Buck and Io are high school students, Darkness, Gentleman Jenos AU, Has a more emotional beat at the end, High School, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Monsters, Monsters appear now Jenos has to fight stuff, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: Buck was sane, so the existence of a man in a white tuxedo who could use star magic was beyond him. Io wouldn't convince him, he was sure. Until he experienced his radiance for himself, entranced by his English charm.The Darkness was a relentless power, but wherever it went, Jenos would follow. And maybe he would humour the man that always managed to find him.
Relationships: Buck/Jenos (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	By Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> 'AU IN WHICH BUCK AND IO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL, MONSTERS APPEAR, NOW GENTLEMAN JENOS HAS TO FIGHT AND PROTECT EARTH ALSO SOME SAD HAPPENS NEAR THE END BUT ITS ONLY A LITTLE'

Buck was a sane man, he considered himself to be level headed when he needed to be, not all of the time, but when it counted. Sometimes he couldn't distinguish his real from his fakes but when he rolled into school on a Monday morning to Io shoving her phone into his face while shouting at him about a monster, he was sceptical.

"Yeah, uh... cool. Good to know ya' had a good weekend fightin' monsters or somethin'... Seems about right." Buck folded his arms under his chest, looking at Io's frustrated pout as she flicked through her phone for a few seconds before pulling it back up to her friend’s face.

"No! I'm serious! I tried to call you so you could see it live but you didn't answer! I had only hoped to walk to the store for some late night study snacks, but on my way home this creature was blocking the street!" Io's ears twitched against her hair, she balled her free hand up into a fist and tapped on the screen of her phone again a few times, emphasising the almost blurry large figure that was coloured in purple, blue and black.

"Yeah sure, if that was a thing, you'd be super dead right now. Not even I can survive that kinda stuff." Buck shrugged off the girl, just continuing to walk into school with Io stomping her feet alongside him.

"That is the interesting part, someone rescued me! The monster appeared, yet less than a few moments later a man in a white tuxedo appeared out of the sky, he killed the monster with a laser! I'm going to be honest, his English accent was dreamy..." Io clutched her phone to her chest and felt her cheeks heating up, she giggled a little bit once she realised the gay connections in Buck's head were now piqued with interest.

"Ya' have definitely been watchin' way too many weird cartoons again, probably gettin' your dreams mixed up with real life again." Buck huffed, walking into school and ducking into his class with Io following quickly behind him. He sat down and propped his feet up on the desk, mentally preparing himself for another day of school before he throws himself out of a window.

\----------

The day was boring, nothing new, homework he didn't do, assignments he didn't know he had and people he didn't want to talk to. So completely normal. Buck returned home and flopped down onto his bed, shoving his new homework to the side for 'later' and pressing his face into the pillows. He sat in comfortable silence until he felt his phone buzz next to his pillow. He rolled over to grab his phone and lazily flicked it open while it rested on his chest.

**Io: Look at this article I found, I wasn't the only one and this one was a few days ago! There's even some high quality photos attached so you should have a look.**

**Io: _supernaturalinsider.com/anime-style-street-brawl-monsters-take-to-once-peaceful-streets_**

**Buck: excuse me wot**

**Io: You didn't believe me at all when I told you I was attacked by a monster so I figured I would do a search online to try and find you some more evidence and I found a blog post that was written by someone who was attacked a few days ago and had some really good photos to go with it as well as witnesses that were there when the journalist was attacked.**

**Buck: hnnnggggg i rlly dont wanna tho**

**Io: Please.**

**Buck: no**

**Io: Please.**

**Buck: non**

**Io: S'il vous plaît.**

**Buck: tf are you tryna say you damn weirdo**

**Io: Well you said 'non' so I thought I would respond in French too.**

**Io: Nevermind I suppose. Just read the article for me okay it has some really nice photos and the mysterious masked man looks very handsome in the photos.**

**Buck: wait how can some1 b handsome if they r wearin a mask**

**Buck: like**

**Buck: how can u tell**

**Buck: you cant**

**Io: It's a combination of everything else about him! His accent, his poise, his class and very gentlemanly nature, it would be a shame on missing out on a man that lovely.**

**Buck: now u have my attention**

Buck pulled up the link and scanned the title of the article because his short attention span would have to find something interesting in order to not just wander away and get a snack or the like.

_Anime Style Street Brawl? Monsters Take to Once Peaceful Streets!_

Okay whatever, just because the title was interesting didn't really mean anything.

_I like many other people am a huge nerd and love to read things monster and superpower related, but I'm sane enough to know that stuff isn't real, until a few days ago. I was driving home from a friend’s house late at night until I had to slam on my emergency brake because a huge black mass had slammed itself onto the road in front of me. I had abandoned my car when it grabbed onto the roof, but running wasn't an option since the huge monster was incredibly fast._

_At this point I thought I was an absolute goner, however, seemingly out of nowhere, a masked hero dropped down onto the street and started attacking the monster as if it was completely normal. Mind you there were other people who were walking down the street that were experiencing this with me, seeing a man in a white tuxedo fire lasers at a giant monster. The sane part of me told myself to get to safety while I could but the nerd in me was absolutely entranced with what was happening._ _It was like all of my anime dreams come to life, a dashing and powerful hero fighting a monster that came out of nowhere._

_Me and the other people that were there are hoping to see more of this masked superhero in action and I would love to hear your thoughts or if you had any experiences yourself. If you want to talk about it you can find me on twitter @jennifercomics._

A few photos were attached and they were much better quality than the ones Io tried to show him, it wasn't of anywhere Buck recognised but the first image was one of a man floating in front of a giant black shadow monster. It was a shot from the back and the man had a white cape that was fluttering in the night, small parts flicked up to show off a red inside, a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around the base and long blue hair neatly tied with a bow.

The second image was more of an action shot but it was so well taken Buck was surprised this person wasn't a photographer, it was taken on an angle and a large blue beam took up most of the photo but what Buck was drawn to was the sleek white coattails and black dress pants, the sharp jawline and full lip and the rest of the face covered by a stunning gold mask. Now Buck could tell what Io meant when she said she didn't need to see his face to think he was gorgeous.

Buck closed the link, he stared at his ceiling for a moment and took a deep breath before opening his messages back up.

**Buck: youre right he looks really hot**

**Buck: but i still dont think the monster thing is legit**

**Buck: like id have to see it for myself to believe it like how am i supposed to know this isnt just another weird internet thing**

**Io: His beauty isn't even the half of it, his accent just tops it all off.**

**Buck: why?**

**Io: Well, he already looks charming and charismatic, but he sounds like it too. His English accent is so smooth and even I couldn't help but feel quite buttered up when he spoke.**

**Io: That's high praise coming from me wouldn't you think?**

**Buck: that reads rlly hot like i cant take this anymore**

**Buck: i guess it is he must be a damn god then for you to be interested**

**Io: Also, you really don't want to experience it first hand, I almost wet myself I was so horrified.**

**Buck: tmi thats rlly gross**

**\--------------------**

Buck sat at his desk, pretty much banging his head trying to do his homework. Nightmarish quadratic equations were overloading his brain and he was about to throw himself into the nearest dumpster. He decided he needed a walk to clear his head, maybe the birds outside at night knew how to do algebra and could help him. He threw on a jacket over his long pyjamas and slipped on his sneakers. He tossed his phone into his pocket in case there was a murderer and he needed some police, doesn't hurt to come prepared.

He stepped outside into cool night air, feeling calmer by standing in the serenity of the outdoors and he turned to his side and started walking down the street. The soft running breeze made the trees on the street blow back and forth in slow motions.

Strolling quietly into the park around the corner from his house, Buck planted himself on one of the benches and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head of math equations he never paid attention to in class. Homework was such a drag, it must count as some kind of child labour. 

There was nobody in the park except him, silent and only illuminated by tall lamps that gave off a soft golden glow. So Buck sat in silence with his hands stuffed in his pockets, but he was startled out of his blissful thoughts by the ground starting to shake. It wasn't crazy but there were small vibrations running through the ground and through his body. He tried to ignore it, could just be a truck that was about to drive past, but then the ground started violently shaking.

Hurriedly standing up and frantically turning his head around in circles, Buck had no time to react before he was gut punched and had all the air knocked out of him. He picked his head up, taking in very quick and shaky breaths as he watched darkness seep out of the cracks in the park's pathway, twisting and taking form. It stood tall with a large wispy body and claws that looked like they could tear through steel, Buck swallowed thickly, trying to force his body to move but he was frozen on the ground in fear watching the monster stalk towards him.

So this was it, he was going to die here with the image of Io saying 'I told you so' playing back and forth in his head. Buck was hoping his future would be nice, maybe he'd get scouted by a football team and become the best player of all time, not anymore since he was going to die here to sentient shadow.

The monster raised one of its claws, preparing to swipe its sharp wolverine blades as they sat above his head. Buck screwed his eyes shut and braced his body for complete bloodshed, until a full golden spotlight burst down onto the monster causing it to turn around and growl deeply, lowering its claw and raising its head to the moon, the source of the spotlight.

There was a moment of tension as Buck opened his eyes one at a time, sighing shakily as the monster was turned away from him with lowered claws. The monster projected a large shadow onto Buck's quivering body as the golden stream off light beamed down onto them, he stood up and retreated backwards slightly, getting a better look at the figure that was merely a silhouette with all that surrounding light. The beam faded into nothing, revealing the figure that Buck supposed shot the beam in the first place.

It was him. It was the guy Io was talking about.

He stood gracefully, his cape fluttering beautifully in the breeze and his face cocked up showing off a small smirk. He stretched an arm out and pointed a finger to the monster, looking it straight in the eye with no fear.

"Perhaps ruffians such as you should stop picking on innocent civilians when I know it is me you are after. All you wish is to bring despair, however on behalf of the stars, I will be your bane." The man flicked his hair to the side, twirling his fingers and procuring a gun out of thin air. He pulled it's trigger to release a bright golden blast from the tip which exploded on contact with the monster, distorting is shadow like body.

Buck took the opportunity while the monster was distracted to get up and scurry backwards, but instead of running away completely he instead pulled his phone out and hastily fumbled for his video call app, dialling Io's number as fast as possible. Io's soft face came into view, clearly about to lie down and go to bed but was woken by Buck's sudden call.

"What could you want at this hour, I was about to-"

" _OKAY IO THAT'S REAL COOL AND SHIT BUT HOLY FUCK GET A LOAD OF THIS!"_ Buck flipped to the back facing camera and pointed it in the direction of the golden sparkly brawl going on in front of him.

"Oh my goodness, I told you so! Is that happening in the park?" Io's image went shaky as she jumped out of bed and slipped on her shoes, not bothering with putting anything over her purple nightshirt.

"Yeah so if you wanna see you better hurry up because this is just damn awesome." Buck kept his phone trained on the monster so Io could see while she ran down the street, she lived just down the road from Buck so it only took her a minute running to make it to the park in time to see an all out nighttime duel in the middle of the grassy open.

Io pulled up next to Buck in her nightshirt with slip on shoes, her hair dishevelled but she looked wide awake. They both put their phones down and watched in awe at the dance of darkness happening in front of them.

"Ya' were so right when you said he was hot, just him talkin' was almost too much for me to handle." Buck swallowed after speaking, shifting side to side and entertaining a fantasy in which a potato like him could maybe have someone as beautiful and charming as this mysterious masked hero.

"Now is not an appropriate time to become aroused and I would very much appreciate if you kept those dirty thoughts to yourself." Io pinched Buck's cheek with her sharp nails as a small punishment for being inappropriate and she huffed as well.

"Yeah, well... damn he's cute, seems like the kinda guy who can butter up anybody of any gender and get away with it 'cuz he's so damn handsome." Buck sighed, fiddling with his hands behind his back, knowing that an amazing man like this masked hero would never in any way shape or form take interest in his own potato self.

For a moment, Io and Buck were blinded by a massive flash, they both had a moment of dizziness before coming back to their senses. Wisps of shadows slipped back into the pavement of the park’s pathway and the masked man blew off a bit of smoke wafting from his gun. He turned to catch the two staring right at him and started moving towards them.

"Oh god Io if I die right now I want someone to spread my ashes over my bed please." Buck started shivering and sweating, swallowing thickly in his throat as the mysterious man got closer.

"I am pleased to know you were able to find enjoyment in this altercation, however, from this day forward you must be more careful walking around during the nightly hours. My name is Jenos Star, so in any occasion you come across another night crawling ruffian, know I will not be far behind." Jenos bowed, flicking his cape with flourish.

"C-cool... yeah... I'll keep an eye out." Buck slightly twitched, sweating heavily under a wave of sudden pressure.

"It would be a true shame for somebody as handsome as you to become hurt against one of those beastly creatures." Jenos floated up to Buck's front and ran a delicate finger over his cheek, feeling him tense up under his touch.

"O-o-oh... I don't really think I'm that good..." Buck shivered and twitched, flushing heavily and avoiding any eye contact. Jenos pressed two delicate fingers to his own lips and blew a kiss off of them and then placed them on Buck's lips.

"A shame you do not think you are when I think you are gorgeous, I wanted to flatter you as you did for me. Well, until next we meet." Jenos floated backwards, retracting his hand and twirling his cape and disappearing in a shower of gold sparks.

"Io, punch me, right across the arm as hard as you can. I might be dreaming." Buck stood frozen, flushed a deep shade of red. Io turned to her side and pulled her fist back, winding it up for a moment before slamming her hand into his arm, instead of hurting him she only cracked her own knuckles.

\-------------

It had been a few days since Buck was rescued and news of a masked hero protecting their city had spread like wildfire, photos and video alike had hit the internet from all angles. What was strange was that it was pretty much exclusive to them, monsters never went outside of the country, maybe they lived on a fault line for shadows.

Obviously him and Io were the only ones who stuck around long enough to learn that the hero's name is Jenos, but every news outlet just refers to him as a mysterious masked hero and other similar things. Thankfully Buck had managed to stay out of any more monster trouble so far but he wanted to see Jenos again, even if that might mean purposefully putting himself in the line of another monster so that he could be saved again.

It wasn't just that he wanted to see Jenos again for possible maybe kind of almost crush reasons but also because something in him burned, swirling and churning within him like a wicked witch stirring her pot all menacing like.

Jealousy.

It was bubbling and fizzing in his chest and he didn't like it one bit, all the strange girls in his class that giggled and teased each other about how cute they thought Jenos was, how charming and charismatic he was when he saved them from a monster. Buck really just wanted to tell them to shut up, maybe then he could be alone with his thoughts.

Io flicked her finger at Buck's head, jostling him back to the real world and almost falling out of his chair.

"Rise and shine loverboy, the world would like to have you today." Io turned and sat on Buck's desk, crossing her legs and folding her arms under her chest.

"Nah, rather just think about stuff, homework I haven't done probably." Buck tried to tilt his head backwards, his words laced with sleep as he tried to think clearly again.

"If your idea of homework is daydreaming of your 'interstellar boyfriend' then I think I've caught you on that, either way, if you needed any help with the homework you should have asked me, I could have walked you through it." Io looked down for a moment to see Buck pretty much doubled over on the desk, head in his hands and groaning out loud.

"Noooo... he's not my boyfriend... we just flirted a bit and he did that weird hand kiss thing but that was it! Doesn' help he was so hot. But like, it's just a looks thing, it's not actually a _thing_." Buck tucked his head in his palms and groaned a few more times before flopping his body down on the desk.

"If it's not, then I want you to imagine me with your interstellar boyfriend. How does that make you feel?" Io sat for a moment in silence until she hear Buck shift, staring up at her with fire in his eyes.

"Hell no."

"What I imagined you would say."

"Damn, but he's just so cute, the way he dressed with his white suit and cape, his smooth accent and that the moment he came to me he was just so smooth and charmin'." Buck swayed back and forth slightly, but he looked around for a moment to realise that some girls were staring at him, some with complete rage in their glares.

"Goddamn why do people gotta be so rude and listen in on stuff, mind your business!" Buck spoke into his hands, but he lifted his head up and shouted the end out to the classroom, generally in the direction of the pack of girls staring at him. They turned their gazes away, scared off.

“All I’m insinuating, is that from all the videos I’ve watched and posts I’ve read, Jenos has shown no sign of proper intimacy like he did for you, he’s flirted and whatnot but nobody tells of any physical touch, so I would say there might just be _something_.” Io tapped her nails against her arms, stating very matter-of-factly, too correct and factual for Buck to argue back.

“Yeah but… he’s him… and I’m me… ‘m a potato and he’s so handsome and stuff.” Buck pressed his face into the desk, groaning into the wood.

“Yes but he still took interest in you, that’s what matters.”

-

With the weekend having approached, Buck found himself with too much spare time. Io was too busy to hang out on weekends due to her family always being so demanding with outings and spending time together. So instead Buck found himself strolling through town, on a run for ice cream so he could eat all his homework and problems away.

With his plastic bag of ice cream tubs in hand he strolled down into the park, plopping himself down on a swing in the empty playground next to the field, rocking back and forth to soothe himself. About to crack open one of his ice cream tubs he felt some kind of energy run over him, chilling his skin and making his hairs stand on end, the few that he had anyway.

He looked around, swinging his body in circles to see a man sitting on his knees in the field. There was a ring of yellow flowers surrounding him. Now Buck had lived here long enough to know that there were no flowers in the field other than dandelions. He held an strange orange rock in his hands, grasping it close to his chest. Something about him seemed familiar, his air of elegance and properness, his long blue hair that caught on the light breeze.

Buck realised something much more alarming though, his rock was glowing, the orange rock he was holding was glowing bright orange, and with every shine of the stone, a new flower would grow straight up from the soil next to him.

This strange man could make flowers out of nothing.

Wait, that wasn’t any ordinary man, that wasn’t just another one of those weird healing crystal people like his aunty, that was a real thing, that was happening in front of him.

It was him, that was Jenos, in his natural habitat Buck supposed.

Buck picked up his bag and started slowly approaching, not wanting to scare him away. He crept up to the quarter way of the field, some distance still between them. Not wanting to startle him, he stopped walking, just standing and staring. After a few moments, Jenos realised someone was staring at him, looking up. He would’ve gotten up and left quietly, but he recognised this man, he had no reason to keep the secret of the darkness from him. Sure, he wanted to keep the secret of the darkness from as many people as possible just to keep everyone as safe as he could, it was better not knowing than to live in fear. But modern technology proved to be his enemy, not much of his work and mission was secret anymore, hiding was only a waste of time.

“Might you need anything? Or do you have other motives for staring at me while I’m meditating?” Jenos didn’t want to scare this man off, he had a sort of kindness and softness that made him develop somewhat of a need to see him safe and smiling. Those people you would sell your left kidney just to see them smile of pure happiness because of how beautiful it is.

“O-oh, uh… I was just uh- y’know… wondering what ya’ were doin’.” Buck stumbled over his words, rubbing his free hand nervously on the back of his neck.

“I was meditating, perhaps it is what keeps me sane in the throes of intergalactic warfare.” Jenos brushed off the topic, as if it was completely normal to say something like that. Hearing his suave english accent purr about ‘intergalactic warfare’ had Buck conflicted. Was this man super hot or was he a potential danger to the universe as we knew it?

“Warfare? Really? Stuff like that happens in space?” Buck said curiously, looking down at what was actually a crystal in Jenos’ hands, cut into the shape of a star.

“Sit with me, I will tell you what I know.” Jenos patted the ground, gesturing for Buck to sit down with him. He crossed his legs and plopped himself down on the grass, a circle of yellow flowers sprouting up around him.

“I never learned of your name, it would be a pleasure for you to tell me.” Jenos put his crystal down, looking at Buck with sweet, flirtatious eyes, making the other thickly swallow.

“U-uh, it’s Buck, I know it’s pretty weird but that’s what I’ve got.” Buck shifted his weight nervously between his knees through crossed legs, rocking side to side in an uncomfortable manner. He found it hard to keep any eye contact with Jenos since he was really hiding beauty behind his gold mask, Buck was having trouble speaking from all his smooth energy.

“It is a lovely name. But now, Buck, I shall tell you of what I know” Jenos stopped speaking, Buck shifted his body to face him and looked on with inquisitive eyes.

“The Darkness, it is a culmination of the universe’s hatred, despair and upset, every day that passes, it grows stronger. It has sought out consumption of every planet in the universe, but I have held it’s advances at bay for hundreds of years.”

“Hundreds of years?! Damn, how old are you?”

“If I remember correctly, my 451st birthday was about a month-“

“WHAT.”

“Excuse me?”

“H-how!? How can you live to be that old?!”

“Is it not normal on this planet to be so old? How many years are you?”

“I’M SEVENTEEN.”

“Hmm, how peculiar. Besides that, the Darkness was what I was trying to tell. It has attacked many planets before, but I was what stopped them. Your planet is next on its list in hopes it will conquer your people. You are an easy target for the Darkness, you have no power, no magic, no weaponry that could hold a candle to its strength.” Jenos put a hand under one of the flowers, wilting its petals and watching it drop to the ground, lifeless on the grass.

“Oh, that’s bad, so you’re here to protect us?”

“Precisely, protecting innocent hearts is what I do, for if any harm comes to them then I will be there. However, I have found that the Darkness is only targeting a small area, perhaps your nation has a higher concentration of hope energy, so they hunger to consume it as soon as possible. But they will not if I have any say in it.” Jenos picked up his crystal, clutching it in his hands as he stood, looking up to the sun than beamed down on the field. Buck stood beside him, also looking up for a moment but shielding his eyes when he realised that it was too bright.

“Protecting the light and love of the universe is my life, and perhaps maybe I could protect your light and love as well.” Jenos turned his body to Buck, a sultry look in his eyes. He reached out to grasp one of Buck’s hands, holding it delicately in his own fingers. He brought the hand up to his head, slowly pressing a delicate and soft kiss onto the skin. Slowly letting go he looked up to see Buck’s crimson face, stunned and staring.

“I shall take my leave, until next we meet” Jenos snapped his fingers, disappearing in a shower of yellow petals that burst into sparkles. Buck stood alone, stunned into silence.

_Oh my god he was so cute and short._

**This could be bad, I don’ wanna get involved with him, it might be dangerous for me!**

_Hah… he kissed my hand I can’t right now._

**What if the darkness goes after my ass because of this? Hell to the no.**

_Mmm… then he’d have to come and save me again, all cool lookin’ and stuff._

**No, stop it.**

_No, I don’t think I will._

**I hate you, me.**

_I love me too._

_-_

Monday rolled around, boring and draining as it usually is. Buck spent most of it ignoring teachers, blocking out Io’s scolding and skipping class by hiding in the cleaning closet. He only had one more class to get through, then he could mosey on home to continue to skip homework.

All was normal, until the ground started violently shaking.

Standard earthquake procedure was carried out, all the students got under their desks. But there was more, Buck felt something, a strange feeling of unease and dread pooling in his stomach. He got up from under the desk and ran over to the window no matter how much anyone protested, his class on the top floor near the edge of school giving him a good view of the pathway into school.

The stone path was rumbling, and hard. The path burst open, black matter exploding out from the ground like a geyser, coating all the stone in a shadowy sticky matter.

The Darkness, Buck knew what that was.

“ _OKAY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP BECAUSE STUFF IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS!”_ Buck turned around from the window, yelling out onto the class of screaming teenagers, pleased when everyone went silent. It took a few moments for everyone to realise that the ‘earthquake’ wasn’t happening anymore and that they were pretty much screaming for nothing.

“Oh that actually worked, damn. Okay so what ya’ all just felt wasn’ an earthquake! Right now, the school is having a bit of a Darkness problem outside! So, what we are gonna do, is patiently wait in the class until-“

Yeah nah can’t say Jenos, nobody has any clue who that is.

“-that one masked hero comes to get rid of it. We are gonna stay under the window line until it’s safe to come out. We get it?” Buck knelt down, hearing everyone hum in agreement. He sighed, relief flooding his body knowing that now his class won’t run out and get themselves killed. He had never put himself in such a position of leadership, but it would make a good story to tell Io later when they meet back up after school.

Buck was about to relax on the floor and chat around with some of his classmates that were also sitting on the floor. Until he heard blood-curdling screams break through the air outside the school, distorted grunts and yells shaking everyone to the core.

The students that had sport for their final period were still outside, in the open, and the Darkness had obviously realised. Buck wasn’t about to let some innocent track and field students get killed just for being active for a subject.

Jumping up from the floor and pretty much flying down the stairs to fling himself outside the door, Buck chanted in his head, praying that Jenos would show up sooner rather than later, he did say himself that he would always follow where the Darkness went.

Pulling up to the track, javelins spread out on the grass as people tried to flee. The Darkness was huge, towering almost the height of the school, its slow speed being its drawback which allowed students to get away. Buck threw himself in between the Darkness and a few students, picking up one of the javelins on the grass, pelting into the apparent ‘eyes’ of the monster. It stumbled backwards, matter swirling around the broken opening, it was a good distraction for the rest of the students to flee into the building.

_“You… brave and hopeful… disgusting…”_

_“_ ’scuse me what’” Jenos never told Buck they could talk.

“ _Him… he’s been around you… I feel it… is he… protecting you? Gaining allies and hiding behind them… how pathetic.”_

“Hiding? Excuse you, rude ass! He’s not hiding! You are just tryna convince yourself he is since you know he’s gonna beat ya’ into the ground!” Buck flailed his arms, anger in his tone. He wasn’t about to let some monster talk smack about the Earth’s new hero.

“ _Puny human… speaking of me like that… you will pay…”_

The Darkness reached down with it’s large arm, grasping one of Buck’s legs and sweeping him off the ground, dangling him in the air as he struggled to wriggle free.

Very prepared to die, Buck panicked, trying to pull his leg free. He could feel the monster’s breath on him, but the hand went slack against him, falling towards the ground to be swept up and placed on the grass. Blinking a few times, heart racing, he saw shades of white and red fluttering above him.

“The nerve, of a monster such as yourself to attack an innocent soul, when you should be picking on somebody of your own strength. I won’t let you get away with this.” Jenos stood strong, starlit gun in hand.

“Shit, you scared me, get here earlier next time I thought I was gonna die.”

“There is an art to being fashionably late.” Jenos winked, tipping his hat up for a moment before flying off, leaving Buck on the grass.

The fight wasn’t even a challenge, already half blinded by Buck’s javelin only a few shots were needed to incapacitate him, sending him crashing to the grassy track. Jenos stood atop the body, feeling it disintegrate around him. He looked up, seeing heaps of eyes looking at them through the windows of the school and many students peering through the open doorways and slowly shuffling against the wall.

Jenos floated up to Buck, standing dazed as he stared into space. Jenos ran a soothing hand across the boy’s cheek, sighing.

“Goodness, only you would put yourself in harm’s way to save others.”

“I mean, I learned from the best. If I didn’t some people could’ve gotten real hurt.” Buck melted into the hand against his cheek.

“At least you are not hurt.”

“Were you worried about me?”

“Deeply, more than you seem to believe.”

Students had managed to sneak their way out onto the field, standing in a jagged circle, watching on the strange scene. Phones out and whispering excitedly to each other.

“Really? Damn, I uh- didn’t actually think you cared about me that much… cuz’ like… you’re cool, way too cool for me.” Buck chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand awkwardly on the back of his neck.

“Goodness, your density astounds me.” Jenos crossed his arms, quietly laughing to himself.

“What d’you mean?” Buck looked up, sweating slightly as he nervously swallowed.

“Are you going to make me ask you?” Jenos smirked, reaching up for his own mask, lifting it up his face slightly, teasingly exposing a bit of skin from under the gold.

“Make you ask for what?” Buck stepped back a small distance, his uniform all of a sudden feeling to tight and hot.

“Gracious, denser than any star I ever knew.” Jenos shrugged his mask off, holding it firmly in his hands. He inched himself into Buck’s personally space, the man tensing up as he took slow breaths, not getting a good look at Jenos’ face before he pressed up too close.

Careful and slow, Jenos slotted his lips against Buck’s, covering up the scene with his mask by holding it in front of their mouths. It took Buck a moment to realise what was happening before he let himself melt into the warm kiss. Was this what it felt like? To truly be rescued by the dashing and charming hero? God he would put himself in danger every day just to get rescued by Jenos, so he would tell him how everything was going to be okay, soothing and calm, with that reassuring smile of his, spouting witty quips like it was nothing.

The kiss went on for only about five seconds, yet to Buck it felt like eternity. They pulled back, and for the first time Buck got to see the beauty of Jenos’ face, feminine and sharp, yet masculine at the same time. Soulful blue eyes swirling with emotion and radiating a calming aura.

Staring into each other’s eyes for a few moments, they breathed softly, before Buck reached forward for a fistful of Jenos’ collar, pulling him forwards to smash their lips together. Caught off guard, Jenos dropped his mask, using his free hands to cup the other’s cheeks in his palms.

Oblivious to all the people watching, Io stood from the back of the crowd, videoing the sheer number of students outside, as far as she could on her tiptoes. Bringing her phone down she flicked open her contacts, dialling Buck’s phone from her position.

Phone buzzing in his pocket, Buck pulled back for a moment, fishing his phone out of his pocket and pulling it to his ear.

“Hey, now is not a good time.”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“You might want to turn around.”

Buck spun slightly, making eye contact with the many students who had fled the safety of the building to get a better view from the outside.

“Oh shit.”

-

Dead in the night, Buck sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at Jenos in his casual wear as he stared outside the window to look up at the stars. There was an air between them, and it didn’t feel good at all.

“So, that’s it? You’re goin’? Like, you’re just gonna leave?” Buck looked up to Jenos as he gazed out the window, his words had a slight sniffle to them.

“It is my duty, I can feel it, the Darkness is on the move once more and so Earth no longer requires my protection, so I must go and uphold my promise elsewhere.” Jenos placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat under his fingertips, quickly and heavily.

“But I- and we- you are going, like after all that’s happened? What about me?” Buck stood up, his voice starting to get riled, clenching his fists by his side.

“The Earth is part of a grander scheme, it is my duty and my burden to one day destroy the Darkness for good! I must make sacrifices to keep everybody safe, I have left countless special people behind in my life, it is the burden I carry to give up my own happiness.” Jenos started raising his voice, clenching his chest through his clothes, fingers tense.

“Then why the hell would you lead my ass on knowing you would have to leave me behind!? That’s not fair on me!” Buck stormed forward, using his height to tower over Jenos, his intimidating posture doing naught at keep the other at bay.

“What would you know about unfairness? My heart is more shattered than you will ever come to know, I’m the one who has to walk away, I’m the one who has had to watch innocent people die, I’m the one who takes the blame when things go wrong and yet you still want to lecture me about unfairness!” Jenos balled his hands up into fist, his voice rising to a roar, tears bubbling in his eyes, gritting his teeth.

Feeling anger and anguish building inside of him, Jenos collapsed against Buck’s chest, tears bursting from his eyes, quickly flowing as his breath caught in his throat and he choked on every sound. He buried his head into the other’s clothes, firmly gripping onto his shirt as he sobbed centuries worth of bottled up feelings onto Buck.

“Oh, shit I didn’t think- I… I feel really bad, ‘m sorry… Just… I just need you to promise me that you’ll come back.” Buck reached behind Jenos, rubbing soothing circles into his back, he tipped his head up, sniffing back tears.

“I promise, one day, I’ll be back.”

-

The spring breeze blew back Buck’s jacket, walking down familiar roads with his suitcase dragging behind him. His jacket having his name embroidered on the back, representing his college’s football team. He was glad to be back for spring break, it felt like forever since he had seen his parents, and he was even planning to catch up with Io now that she had a break from medical school.

About to walk down the familiar street to his house, Buck decided he needed a breather before getting bombarded with questions about how his first year at college had been going, whether he liked going to a sports school or not and if he made heaps of friends there.

Wheeling his suitcase down to the park, Buck took in deep breaths, appreciating the green around him. He plopped himself down on the seesaw in the playground, falling down from all the weight, bouncing up a little bit.

Someone was staring at him, he had that feeling, like when he knew that one weird kid in class was always looking at him.

He got up from the seesaw, spinning in circles a few times, feeling strangely watched. Buck spun to stare out onto the field next to the playground, to see that someone, was indeed watching him. A white button up shirt tucked into well ironed black pants, black suspenders over their chest, hand holding back long blue hair that fluttered in the breeze.

“Holy shit.”

Buck leapt through the playground, abandoning his suitcase, running right up to the figure standing in the middle of the field. He slid right up beside them, shoving his arms around their waist, lifting them and spinning a few times in circles.

“Holy fuck, you- you actually- you for real came back.” Buck set him down, Jenos looked up at him, beautiful and angelic. He smiled, cheeks heating up in a pretty rosy shade.

“Long gone is the Darkness, perhaps what pushed me was knowing you were waiting, right here for me to return.” Jenos pushed himself off his tiptoes, pressing a soft delicate kiss to the underside of Buck’s jaw.

“I’d wait, as long as ya’ need me to.”

  
  
“Well, no more waiting, I want to stay, for longer this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! I really enjoyed writing it, even though it doesn't follow canon Paladins. I really like the idea of Gentleman Jenos being a world known hero and yet even with all the praise there is only one person who stands out from the crowd.
> 
> Until next we meet


End file.
